thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dysfunctional
This is the sixty-third episode of Die Another Day. Story Over at The Spire, Connor, Marco, and Brett continue their conversation. “So, you’re involved with this,” Connor states. “Why are you saying that?” Brett asks. “Your behavior is just suspicious, and not in a good way,” Marco replies. “Come on you two, I’m not involved with this at all!” Brett shouts. “Tell that to my gun,” Connor replies. “What happened to innocent until proven guilty?” Brett asks. “Society ended. That’s what,” Connor replies. “We’re not animals, Connor,” Brett replies, “You can’t accuse me of something with no evidence.” “He’s right,” Marco states, “You can’t accuse Brett of something without any evidence.” “Finally, a voice of reason,” Brett replies. Back at the house, the black armored men storm in. “We need to get out of here,” Tai states. “You said it,” Nolan replies. The group then runs out. Kat then spots her parents walking in. “If it isn’t our daughter. You are such a disgrace,” Daniel states. “You need to understand that I have my own life. I live to help others!” Kat shouts. “That’s not in the Zhang family,” Mia replies, “Join us and The Patriots. You are destined to inherit our criminal empire.” “I’ll never join you!” Kat shouts. “Wow, this family is so dysfunctional,” Annalise states. “It is, miss Annalise,” Daniel replies. A man then walks up to them. “Leave them alone,” he states. “Who the hell are you?” Daniel asks. “I’m Nick,” Nick answers, “And, these are my friends. I want to save them from a life of suffering and misery under the control of the Patriots.” “It’s not suffering and misery, Nick,” Samson replies. “Then, what is it, then?” Nick asks. “It’s hope and a second chance. Kat needs to become who she was always destined to be,” Samson answers. “FUCK YOU!” Kat shouts. “That’s great Nick,” Melissa states. Suddenly, two kids run up. “Daddy, let’s go,” Morgan states. “You can’t do this dad. I need you,” Dustin states. “Sorry, kiddos, I’ve got people to save,” Nick replies. “Get our daughter,” Mia states. “NO!” Kat shouts. The black armored men approach Kat and start to grab her. Nick jumps towards them and tries to save her. “Kat has her own ambitions! Respect them!” Nick shouts. “She needs to learn that we know best for her,” Daniel replies. Daniel then shoots Nick in the head, killing him. “We can’t let them take Kat!” Tai shouts. The group starts chasing after the black armored men and Daniel and Mia. They then load Kat into an armored van. “We got what we came for,” Samson states. “That’s good, Samson,” Daniel replies. The armored van drives away. “Where’s Dad?” Dustin asks. “He’s dead. He died trying to save a girl from being abducted by her tiger parents. They took her anyways,” Joselyn answers. Dustin and Morgan look at them with a look of sadness. “Where do we go now?” Tai asks. “Brett’s house,” Annalise answers. The group then runs over to Brett’s house. “Give me the gun, Connor,” Marco states. “What do you know, Marco?” Connor asks. “Sometimes, I don’t know why I have you as a brother,” Marco states. “He’s guilty. I can tell it,” Connor states. “No, he isn’t,” Marco replies. Marco then slaps Connor in the face, knocking him to the ground. “OW! THAT REALLY HURT!” Connor shouts. The group then enters the room. “What the hell happened here?” Cassie asks. “Connor here accused Brett of being a spy for The Patriots,” Marco answers. “Is this true, Connor?” Melissa asks. “Yes,” Connor answers. “I almost had a heart attack from the obviously false accusations,” Brett states, “Where’s Kat?” “The Patriots abducted her,” Miranda answers. “There is an insider who knows where the Patriots’ headquarters is,” Brett states. “Who is this insider?” Marco asks. “Derrick, a council member of Excelsior,” Brett answers. “Looks like we’re heading to Excelsior,” Tai states. “Let’s find Derrick so I can get my revenge for my dad’s death. They will pay,” Dustin states. The group then departs to Excelsior’s HQ to find Derrick. Back at Excelsior’s HQ, Harvey is shown lifting weights. “What are you doing, Harvey?” Wesley asks. “Training to make myself look more like a leader. I want to make the best impression the Council can make so they will make me the leader again,” Harvey answers. “I don’t know if that would work,” Wesley replies. “Of course it would,” Harvey replies. Carter then walks in. “What’s going on Carter?” Harvey asks. “The supply run has been completed,” Carter answers. “Good work Harvey,” Wesley replies, “What’s that on your neck?” “It’s a...um, I don’t know,” Carter answers. “It’s a bite! He’s been bit!” Harvey shouts. “I’m sorry, Carter, we’re going to have to put you down,” Wesley states. “Please don’t put me down. I’m not bit! I’M NOT BIT!” Carter shouts. Wesley then shoots Carter in the head, killing him. Casey, Phoebe, Kari, Jack, and Tori approach Johnny’s house, only to find a herd of walkers banging on the doors. “Oh no! We have to save them!” Phoebe shouts. The screams attract the walkers towards them. “That was a bad idea, Phoebe,” Jack states. Johnny heard the scream from inside. Matthew starts crying. “What’s going on now?” Johnny asks. “Looks like a bunch of walkers are approaching,” Molly answers. “Get everything we need and get out the back door,” Johnny commands. Johnny and Molly grab all the essential items as well as Matthew. They then exit out the back door as walkers break through the front door and enter the home. Johnny grabs a hunting rifle as he starts killing them. “Get out of here. I’ll hold them off,” Johnny states. “Matthew needs you! You can’t do this!” Molly shouts. “I’ll come back to you. I promise,” Johnny replies. Molly runs out carrying Matthew in her arms as Johnny kills several walkers. “Where’s Johnny?” Kari asks. “He’s inside, fighting off the undead,” Jack answers. “Johnny! GET OUTTA THERE!” Casey shouts. Hearing Casey’s childlike screams, Johnny runs out, leaving the undead to swarm his home. “Let’s get the hell out of here!” Phoebe shouts. The eight of them run off, leaving the walkers behind. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Kat Zhang *Molly White *Matthew White *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Carter *Kirsten *Craig *Derrick *Ida *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett *Connor *Marco *Nick *Dustin *Morgan *Daniel Zhang *Mia Zhang *Samson Deaths *Nick *Carter Trivia *First appearance of Dustin. *First appearance of Morgan. *First (and last) appearance of Nick. *Last appearance of Carter. *This episode officially confirms that Daniel and Mia Zhang are the leaders of The Patriots. **This episode also confirms that Connor and Marco are brothers.